As a new intramural research program, an immediate task of the National Institute on Minority Health and Health Disparities (NIMHD), Division of Intramural Research (DIR) is to establish the research infrastructure necessary to support the scientific programs of its intramural investigators. The NIMHD has acquired space in support of the scientific staff. The renovations and relocations of the scientific staff range from simple office modifications to complete refurbishment of lab space on the NIH campus. These relocations involve the planning of new space, renovations of existing space, procurements and installation of furnishings, planning and installation of LAN and telecom equipment, and final punch list completion per end user.